My Way
by Roselovestark
Summary: Its all about Draco this time lol and Lemons latter in story.


I do not own Harry Potter that is all JKR but I with I did lol.

Chapter one

"Is it him, Draco?" screeched Bellatrix. "Is it the boy?" I knew I would never tell her and it was time to do the right thing for her at least. I know its Harry Potter but I will never tell them its time I acted how I want. "No its not him Bella" I said, "you take the boys to the basement and this one to my room" I pointed to the man in the corner of the room then smiled at Hermione. Ron screamed at me to keep my hands off her but I would never, not the real me, not if I had a choice.

When I got to my room, the man still had Hermione. When I took her from him, he didn't move so I yelled "i don't need you here" he still didn't move so I said "leave I like it when they think they have a chance and fight back" he smiled and left the room. When the door shut, I cased the charms so no one would hear us. As soon as it was done I turned to help Hermione out of the ropes.

"shh its OK I'm not going to do anything to you. I want to help. Now tell me where you need to go"

"why... why help us you hate us" she said

"no I never really did, well I don't like harry but I don't want you know who to win. And I am sick of doing everything my father wants I'm doing what I want, and what I want is to get you, Ron, and Harry out of here safe"

"how do I know I can trust you?" She asked

"Hermione I swear on my mothers life I will not hurt you or your friends" I said looking her in the eyes.

"OK Draco. We have to get the boys" she said

"Kiki" I yelled and then my little house elf poof ed in. "Kiki down stairs is Luna and three men take them out of here to the cottage... that my dad was going to attack in three days. Then meet us down stares for me and Hermione"

"Yes master" said Kiki

"Kiki wait" I said grabbing a small girls dress from a my bedside table and giving it to her "you are free as soon as we are out of here Kiki. I don't want them to hurt you" after she left Hermione hugged me and kissed my cheek and I smiled at her.

"OK Mione now we have to wait a little but you have to look like I...well like I fucked yo..." but before I could finish she slammed her lips to mine and pushed me down on the bed.

"wait... Mione... no." I said in between kisses. "Come on Draco it has to look real right"? She asked and started to undo my buttons on my shirt. "no" I said pushing her away but she tried again "Mione I'm in love with Ginny I can't" she stopped and pulled away "You love Ginny? Ron's sister Ginny? He'll kill you." she said

"I think he would kill me if I do this with you Mione" I said.

"no he wouldn't he and harry are dating Draco" she said then said "ooh shit I wasn't supposed to tell anyone... just act like I didn't say anything OK"

"i wont tell but I think we should go" he said "here put this on" I threw her a pare of silk pj's. She did as I said and when she was done I ripped up her stuff and ragged her out of my room, and took her to the room Bella was in.

"Well Draco did you have fun?" Bella asked in her evil shrieking voice

I smiled at her "yes Aunt Bella I did but I am afraid its time I did this" pointing my wand at her and saying "Expelliarmus" her wand flow out of her hand and in to Mione's then Kiki popped in and we puffed out of my stupid family house and to shell cottage where Ron, Harry, Luna and Neville were waiting wands drown. Ron, Harry, and Neville pointed there wands at me when Luna and Mione screamed no and I explained that I was on the good side and never truly believed Lucius my idealistic father on anything. Harry and Ron smiled and hugged me "its about time mate welcome to the force" said Harry. Neville took time but before they had finished walking to the cottage we were talking like old friends. The more time I spent with the trio, the more I liked them. Even Harry was starting to grow on me. He and Ron were snogging the whole way to the cottage. I was about to pry them apart with a crowbar when Hermione finally shouted: "Okay! Yes, we all know you're happy and together, but for the love of God, come up for air once in a while!" Neville and I immediately dropped to the ground, laughing. Harry and Ron were both blushing redder than Ron's hair. Luna was off in her own little world. Hermione, however, turned on her heels and continued briskly to the door. By the time we had pulled ourselves together, Hermione had already told the story to Bill and Fleur. Bill was laughing hysterically at the thought of Bellatrix's face after I cursed her wand into Hermione's hand. On the other hand, Fleur looked horrified at her husbands lack of concern for the well being of Harry and his friends. When Bill saw me his face went from happy to angry in half a second. "Hey! What the hell is Malfoy doing here?" Hermione got up walked over to me and looked at bill "Draco is here because he saved all of us today and lost his family by doing it. SO IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH HIM THEN YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ALL OF US!" when she was done, Harry and the others pull me back behind them, even Ron was on my side and Bill was his brother. That's when I saw Ginny, her perfect smile spreading across her face when she saw me. I couldn't help but think about what she had said before I left Hogwarts.

FLASH BACK

Theo, Blaze, and I had started sitting with Ginny and her friends at the Gryffindor table because us unlike the other Slytherins didn't feel like we were doing the right thing. Hurting others for fun. Draco was never OK with that. People at school freaked out about the changes with my choices in friends. Ginny had invited me to the table. i was reluctant at first, then I gave in to her pleading sexy pout. At first, I thought she sat next to me because it was the only available seat. But as time went on, and we started hanging out more, I started to get subtle hints. Then, after a while, not so subtle hints.

The first time it happened was a week before Theo's birthday. I was hanging out in her dorm. Theo' blaze and I had been staying in Gryffindor tower after Pansy Perkinson had tried to kill me in my sleep with a knife. Ginny was in a black skirt and my favorite green shirt that showed off her curves. "what" said Ginny. I looked away blushing "ooh n -nothing so um you were talking about Luna right" "yea but Draco"she was right next to me now pulling my face up to hers. Her mint smell was driving me crazy. "tell me what is on your mined" I blushed harder "nothing Gin tell me about Luna" she knew I was lieing " really nothing... so if I did this" she pulled me closer and slide her leg over me so she was straddling me "would you still want to talk about Luna" "Gin we can't what if Ro..." I was cut off as her lips hit mine it was the first time we kissed her lips where amazing like clouds against mine. I couldn't take it any more my hands wrapped around her body and I picked her up. I walked to her bed slowly lowering her down and laying on top of her deepening the kiss till she pushed me away and pulled out her wand saying some spells and then pulled me back to her. "what took you so long" she asked "I don't know why I waited Gin" I kissed her again. We slowly took our clothes off till we were only in our underwear kissing the hole time "Gin I... we can't...i mean I want to but I don't want to mess anything up" "Draco come on it wont hurt anything" Ginny said as she rolled on top of me and started kissing down my body. "ooh Gin please this is... is to fast lets... lets wait" I begged her then she stopped "why" she asked. Moving back to my lips "Gin stop" I push her away but hold her an arms length away. "no farther then this Gin" Ginny stopped and curled up next to me her head on my chest. Her auburn hair smelled of mint. "OK Draco" she sounded hurt. "Gin go with me to the Christmas party" "We all are going together Draco" I pulled her face up so I could look in to her beautiful blue eyes "Ginny go with me as my girlfriend" next thing I knew her lips were on mine again."yes" was the last thing I herd her say. We didn't make love we just fell asleep in one another arms. The next day I was token away and brought home because off Him... that fucking snake.

END FLASH BACK

Ginny had just come in the room in an amazing green sweater and skinny jeans that fit to her every curve and her hair was curled. When her eyes meet mine and her lips turned up in to a smile I couldn't help it I smiled back "Ginny" I said. As soon as I said her name tears fell from her eyes "ooh Draco I thought you had been hurt when I didn't see or hear from you" she ran to me and and I held her close her hair smelled the same and I missed it so much. "HEY WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER DRACO" Ron said is face was purple. "Ron look its nothing bad I promise" "REALLY DRACO THEN WHY IS MY SISTER CRYING AND WHY IS SHE ALL OVER YOU... WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER" he yelled. "Shut up Ron he is my boyfriend OK and he didn't do anything to me" said Ginny looking her brother right in the face. "babe its not like he is a bad guy anymore come on he saved all of us. He didn't even tell them it was me when Bella asked him. He lied to his aunt's face to save us Ron" Harry was pulling Ron away from everyone to calm him down. I was still in shock she had called me her boyfriend in front of everyone. i couldn't stop my self I pressed my lips you hers and she willingly kissed me back. I pulled her body to mine so every part of her was touching me. As I did so she let out a small moan but no one other then us really hared it. I smiled with in the kiss before I depend it. "I'm sorry to interrupt you to but Ron is getting even more mad seeing you to kiss. Please come with me I can take you to the garden I have been here many times and after all if it hadn't been for you Draco I would have been your fathers toy right now its the least I can do" Luna said to Ginny and I. We fallowed her to the garden that had a little house in the middle of it. Ginny looked at me and smiled "I think there are to guys in there that are dieing to see you Draco" as soon as she had said my name two man came out of the small house and ran to hug me. "Drake man its good to see you" "Its about time you came around bloke" it was Blaze and Theo. "Hey guys is so good to see you" I couldn't believe they were there. We talked for what seemed like forever. It was dark now and it was time for all of us to sleep. "Master Draco I took bring you everything you need" "Kiki no your free don't call me master no more just Draco OK. And we are equal Kiki" I picked her up and hugged her like my little sister playing and giggling. She had the green dress I got her on. Kiki had always been the little sister I never had but always wanted. " I want stay with Draco" said Kiki "is that what you really want Kiki" Ginny asked her. Kiki just nodded and hugged me tighter. "Hahahahaha all right Kiki you can stay but not as before this time you can be family OK sis" I asked. "yes brother Draco" cried Kiki. Ginny took my hand and we walked in the house where Blaze and Theo had come out from. "this is where we are staying" said Kiki. They walked in to a room that was nice. It had to beds, one the right size for Kiki the other was the size as Draco's at home big enough for two and a small child. The walls looked like a dark purple with floating light orbs all around. The floor was dark hard wood that went perfect with the bed frames, wardrobe, and bed side tables. ""this is amazing Gin" I said. "i know OK put your stuff in there and I will see you in a min" she kissed me on the check and walked back out the door. Wait is she staying in this room to I said when I saw her clothes in the wardrobe as I hung up the stuff Kiki had brought for me. My face went scarlet when I saw the black skirt and green shirt from that day in her dorm. "having fun looking at my clothes Draco" she asked from behind me. I turned around to see she was in silk green Pj's. They were the ones I had given Hermione in my room. She looked amazing. "want to go to bed" she asked "it looks like Kiki is already asleep why don't we follow" I nodded in agreement. Ginny took my hand in hers and pulled me to the bed. Her mint smell was overwhelming as she cuddled up next to me. I stroked her long auburn hair until I was dreaming of her. In my dream we where married with three kids two girls and a boy. Bree the oldest girl with hair like her mother and eyes like mine. Luke the middle boy had black hair and blue eyes like my mother. The youngest girl Ali she had my hair and green eyes. We lived in a house in the country side. It was big but not like my family home. Two floors an attic and basement, 4 rooms, 3bathrooms, and all that good stuff. It was worm out the kids were coming home two day and Ginny was exited. Even though she had loved her time with just me she missed the kids I could tell. This dream felt so real and I wish it was, that is till we got to the plat form and my father and Voldemort were there. Lucius took hold of Ginny and had his wand at her throat his hands moving places they shouldn't. I had my wand pointed at the snake my father worshiped. "hahaha give me the girl and kill you son" the snake hissed to my father "Draco run get help hurry before the kids get her" cried Ginny "ooh there are kids as well Draco? We will take care of them as well" he hissed still waiting for my father to give him my wife. When I saw Ginny had her wand it was time two fight. Spells flew everywhere I took out my father with a body bind but snake guy had vanished. Ginny screamed then I was stabbed by him. Everything went black and the pain felt so real.

Then I herd Ginny scream again but this time she was right next to me calling my name and yelling at me to wake up I opened my eyes and her hands were stained with blood. Then the pain hit me again and she called for help. Why am I bleeding it was a dream. Harry, Ron, Blaze, and Theo came running in to the room wands ready. Blaze ran to find Fleur and Bill. Theo helped Ginny stop the bleeding. Ran and Harry tried to find any unwanted visitors. All they found was Kiki fast asleep in her green dress. As I passed out from blood loss and pain I saw Blaze return with Fleur and Bill both with potions and cloths.


End file.
